How Did This Almost Work Out, Again?
by xXRoseintheLimelightXx
Summary: A story explaining Jason's relationship with Reyna and how it almost worked out. They were both opposites, weren't they? Reyna was as cold as ice, she was practically the queen of serious while Jason? Stubborn, arrogant, and big-headed. They both didn't mind each other's business until Jason got elected for praetor and surprise...Reyna did too.


**Disclaimer: All HOO characters belong to Rick Riordan. I own nothing. Sniffle.**

* * *

**Jason wasn't very sure he liked the new kid. **She was bossy, she was stubborn, and most of all, she despised him. Whenever he tried to approach her, she immediately turned around and headed for the other direction. Heck, he didn't even know her name because she refused to tell him, and nobody refused anything from him. Not even the praetors. He was the camp's best swordsman! He had given 7 years of service for the camp! He got his first stripe after saving Dakota from a bunch of angry dracaena on his first week for Mars' sake! He was next in line to be praetor (most likely, at least) and he was Jupiter's son. He was _destined _to be great.

It was the first time in Jason's life that someone had shunned him. It was a very alien feeling. He decided he had to confront this new girl. She needed to learn some respect for the camp's next praetor.

The following day, he woke up early and stalked his way to the First Cohort, where the girl had been put. He was lucky-she was a morning person and was already heading out of the building in which she slept in. Her dark hair was tucked into a braid and she wore a purple t-shirt which had the letters SPQR on it in gold lettering.  
Jason followed her to the coffee shop and watched as she sat down on a blue chair, sipping her drink quietly. He walked out of the shadows, heading towards her direction. When she had spot him, her eyes widened. Jason knew he got her trapped, she wouldn't be able to leave her chair without looking like she was avoiding him. He smirked and took the seat in front of her.

"Hey," Jason said. He noticed that she was avoiding his eye as she a, "Hello."

"Why do you hate me?" Straight to the point as he always was. She looked genuinely surprised, "Hate you? I don't hate you."

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I don't avoi-" she trailed off when she caught Jason's facial expression. She was lying, and they both knew it. Jason watched as the girl finished her coffee. She stood up but Jason grabbed her arm. She jerked away and looked at him, her eyes filled with disgust.

"Don't touch me." she said it with such force that Jason almost let go.

"I won't allow you to leave until you tell me your name. If someone hated me, I'd at least need to know their name."

The girl sighed. She wouldn't win this battle.

"Fine," she growled, Jason swore he saw actual fire in the girl's eyes when she said that. "My name is Reyna."

"Reyna..." he said, relaxing his hand. She pulled her arm away and strutted off.

Wait, _strutted off? _What kind of a girl strutted? Reyna, apparently.

"Reyna, Reyna, Reyna," he repeated. Jason immediately decided that he liked the way the name sounded in his mouth. It was a pretty name. He was about to tell her that, but by then she had disappeared.

Wow, that girl walked fast. Jason decided not to follow her, he had dodged a bullet as for today, and he wasn't sure he wanted to push his luck. He didn't know what intrigued him about this girl. Maybe it was because that she was the first person that had ever avoided him. Yeah, that's it. Nothing more than that.

Jason ruffled his golden blonde hair as he headed back towards the Fifth Cohort's sleeping quarters. It was way too early to be awake, even if you were trying to confront someone who considered you their arch-nemesis.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay fine, there wasn't much Jeyna in this one but at least we know how they met, right? Plus, this gives you a bit of a view into the personalitites of my headcanon Jason and Reyna. Also, I didn't want to start off with them already in love and snogging each other to death. Wait, no, my headcanon Reyna would never do that (as much as you want her to, she won't.)

One thing you should know, though, is that this will sometimes be updated regularly, while sometimes it might take...a long while. I'll only write when I feel like it because this is more of a I-need-to-rant-about-my-Jeyna-feels thing. Updates will depend on my mood.

Review?


End file.
